Una noche
by Dinah'sraining
Summary: No podía darle todo lo que se merecía y más… No podía amar por entero a alguien tan bueno como él, por razones que ella ya ni siquiera comprendía. No podía darle todo de ella. Pero, por lo menos, podría darle una noche. Esa noche. /L/


**Resumen:** Lemmon. No podía darle todo lo que se merecía y más… No podía amar por entero a alguien tan bueno como él, por razones que ella ya ni siquiera comprendía. No podía darle todo de ella. Pero, por lo menos, podría darle una noche. Esa noche.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, y todo lo que a él respecta, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomé prestados a sus maravillosos personajes para mis ocurrencias.

* * *

.

.

.

**Una noche.**

.

.

Capítulo I: Tormento.

.

Recordaba el eco de sus pasos contra el suelo. El sudor frío que emanaba su cuerpo al saber que estaba dirigiéndose hacia la boca de la _serpiente_. Predispuesta desde un principio a un trágico desenlace, pero jamás imaginó que resultara ser ella quien sería asesinada por el impacto de un rayo. Un _chidori_.

La escena fue inverosímil. Todo sucedió en un segundo, por lo que aún se encontraba tratando de digerir lo que sucedió. Y lo que estuvo a punto de…

El tiempo transcurría y, a la par, la réplica mental que se daba a sí misma: ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?

« _Desde que te fuiste de Konoha me he arrepentido de no haber ido contigo. Haré todo lo que quieras, Sasuke–kun. Ya no quiero tener más arrepentimientos_ ».

No mintió. De todo el pequeño y absurdo discurso que brindó, posiblemente, aquella frase fue la única con sentido y sincera. Porque salió de corazón. Y de todas las noches en vela que había pasado bajo la angustia de no saber cómo se encontraba, del peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros por carecer de habilidad suficiente para detenerlo cuando él se despidió.

« _¡Voy a destruir Konoha! Eso es lo que quiero. ¿De verdad estás dispuesta a traicionar Konoha por mí?_ »

Lo conocía lo suficiente para reconocer que entre sus palabras guardaba una pregunta implícita más: ¿estaba dispuesta a asesinar _a quiénes pertenecía_?

Desde la seguridad que le brindaba su hogar, viéndolo en retrospectiva, resultaba lógico que él intentara asesinarla primero. Hasta podría decirse que era justificable. Lo que le parecía sorprendente era la firmeza de su decisión. Él no titubeo ni un segundo. A él no le costó deliberar consigo mismo antes de actuar. Él, sin pruebas, solo con conjeturas que no demostraban nada, estuvo dispuesto a atravesar su pecho con un puño centelleante

«_No tienes que cargar tú sola con esa responsabilidad. Yo era el sensei del equipo siete. Fue mi cobardía la que los dividió_».

Se encoge un poco más desde su asiento. Siente como su corazón se encoge al recordar a Kakashi. Y la ola de vergüenza la embarga una vez más al pasar por su cabeza el momento en que la salvó y la riña que le vino después. Un segundo más tarde y ella habría pasado a mejor vida. Una palabra más y ella rompía en llanto.

_Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida_.

Aprieta los puños con fuerza. Al instante, siente la súbita acumulación de _chakra_ entre sus dedos. Aprieta un poco más. Y se contiene. Los minutos pasan y comienza a sentir un ligero cosquilleo recorrer desde el codo hasta la yema de sus dedos. Espera un poco más. Empieza a doler. La fuerza se transforma en dolor, está ansiosa de ser liberada.

Se las apaña para contener un poco más, con las lágrimas a punto de salir. Hasta que inhala profundamente y va sintiendo como todo vuelve a circular con normalidad. Y entonces, cede la tensión entre sus dedos.

Estaba molesta consigo misma. Tenía la determinación de cumplir su misión. Dejó de lado su egoísmo frecuente al estar dispuesta a sacrificar su consciencia por el bien de la aldea y de sus seres queridos. Y al final del día quedó cómo una estúpida. Estúpida que pasó un día de vergüenzas y tristezas. Además de disculpas… vagas, trémulas… disculpas que fueron recibidas a regañadientes y que —únicamente, tras conocer la posición de un _tercero_— fueron comprendidas a rastras.

Al menos, de su magistral metida de pata obtuvo algo. Un fuerte y claro mensaje: Uchiha Sasuke, y su destino sombrío, no estaban en sus manos. Ni en las de ningún osado más. Era un asunto que concernía exclusivamente a Naruto, pasando por encima de Kakashi, incluso.

El héroe de Konoha sería quien afrontaría los riesgos y sus consecuencias, aunque le condujera a la muerte.

Sintió una presión en el pecho. Y su vista se nubló por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Aún con mayor ahínco que con el dolor físico que ella mismo se provocó.

No era lo que planeó. Al contrario, su absurdo y tonto acto de valentía los había arrastrado a algo aún peor y mucho más trágico de lo que pudo imaginarse en un principio.

«_Juro que te salvaré del caos de la venganza_.»

No podía comprenderlo… no era capaz de _comprenderlos_. Eran dos mitades completamente diferentes entre sí. Pero al fin y al cabo, mitades de un solo ser. Lo que explicaba la extraña similitud entre ellos que aún no lograba encontrar, pero sabía que estaba ahí.

Uzumaki Naruto, proclamado héroe de Konoha, estaba dispuesto a morir con tal de rescatar de las penumbras del odio a su mejor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke, a quién le consideraba un hermano pese a no compartir lazos sanguíneos. Por otro lado, Uchiha Sasuke, ninja renegado, fichado en el libro _Bingo_, estaba dispuesto a cortar lazos con él, así fuese matándolo, todo por cumplir su venganza por la aniquilación de su clan.

La situación parecía un chiste de mal gusto.

Corrección: su vida, y la del héroe, los últimos tres años _había_ sido un chiste. Un muy, muy mal chiste. Resumiéndose en una preparación intensiva para _rescatar_ a una persona que definitivamente _no quería_ ser rescatada y, posteriormente, a la persecución interminable para hallarlo. En tres años habían agotado una infinidad de planes. Desde los más cordiales hasta los más tajantes, como el que estuvo a punto de ejecutar por su cuenta.

Siempre topaban con pared. En un principio, se detuvieron por amenazas de enemigos que prometían ser invencibles, que además lo custodiaban. Una vez libre de ellos, se veían frenados por la mismísima víctima deseosa de ver la sangre derramar de quienes alguna vez consideró familia.

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. La dejó estar. No se molestó en secarla, porque después de ella vinieron muchas más.

Falló.

No en una sola cosa. Sino en su vida entera.

Comenzando desde que su meta temprana en la vida consistió en complacer y satisfacer a un incrédulo mocoso. Y, pese a que parecía sencillo, no lo logró. Él se marchó haciendo caso omiso a sus súplicas. Posteriormente, la meta más grande que surgió y que ha sido la que continúa persiguiendo: cuidar de ellos. Buscó la manera de hacerse más fuerte con el único objetivo de protegerlos. Por eso se formó como ninja médico. Quería cuidar sus heridas y preservar sus vidas a tientas de los enemigos que siempre acechaban.

Jamás imaginó que de quienes debería de protegerlos sería de ellos mismos.

No la dejaban en una posición justa. Sus rabietas… sus riñas entre sí, parecían únicamente involucrarlos a ellos a simple vista. Cuando no era así. Ella siempre estaba en medio.

Escuchando cómo se insultaban. Viendo cómo se envidiaban mutuamente… sufriendo al ver las heridas propiciadas por ellos mismos….

Por eso estuvo dispuesta a arrancar todos los problemas de raíz. Tomando la firme decisión de asesinar a Sasuke. No solo por el bienestar de la aldea, sino del propio Naruto, quién —a su consideración— excedió sus propios límites para salvar a alguien. Aunque le rompiera el alma, ella estaba dispuesta a cargar por el resto de su vida el peso en su consciencia de la sangre derramada de quien amaba y el odio de quien _**también**_…

Gruñó bajito. Enfadada consigo misma. Porque no lo notó antes. Porque, incluso Sai… _**Sai**_, una persona que recién se familiarizaba con sus emociones, lo entendió mucho mejor que ella desde un principio.

Cerró los ojos. Se obligó a respirar lentamente. Estaba por volver a hiperventilar, pero dudaba que volviese a tener la suerte de controlarse antes de destruir todo a su paso. Debía calmarse.

Más no podía.

Le estaba costando la vida poder actuar como si todo siguiese en su lugar. No era así. Algo cambió.

Por fin, la verdad caló profundo en sí. Como nunca antes.

Ella, una persona enteramente emocional desde su nacimiento, había huido. Huyó de todo, por más de tres años. Y se excusaba tras excusas carentes de sentido. Y puso todo su empeño en negarse a aceptar la realidad o, por lo menos, verla.

Pensó que era temporal. Pensó que en cuanto la conociera… cuando _realmente_ la conociera, con sus números defectos y escasas virtudes, el encanto se desvanecería. El cariño que le profesaba a gritos iba a darse por caducado sin más miramientos. Porque ella… _ella no era más que Sakura_.

Haruno Sakura, proveniente de un clan —que, objetivamente, ni si quiera cumplía los estándares para proclamarse así— sin gloria ni penuria. Una _kunoichi_ promedio. Sin una poderosa criatura de colas encerrada dentro de sí. Sin un _kekkei genkai_ que le propiciara habilidades que la convirtieran en un adversario casi invencible. Ni _jutsus_ secretos pasados de generación en generación… solo ella, sin más que su perfecto control de _chakra_ y su enorme cabezota a su poder.

¿Qué podía ofrecerles a hombres tan ambiciosos e irrepetibles? _Nada_.

La diferencia abismal se había acentuado más cuando apenas eran unos niños y ella aún no recibía el entrenamiento de la admirable _sannin_. En ese momento, como bien decía Sasuke, tan solo se limitaba a ser una _molestia_.

Una damisela en apuros que siempre debía ser salvada por ese par…

Siempre se preocuparon por ella, cada uno a su manera. Mientras que Naruto era un libro abierto, fácil de comprender y de querer; Sasuke se mantenía oculto tras un rígido código que a duras penas podía descifrar de vez en vez, si tenía suerte. Dos caras de una misma moneda, completamente diferentes.

Semejantes al sol y la luna.

Su pecho se estrujó al pensarlo, pero ahí era: Naruto era luz dentro de la oscuridad que Sasuke sembraba. El día y la noche personificados.

Y Sakura, una torpe y afligida joven que no sabía qué hacer con el desastre que había crecido dentro de ella.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse con mayor velocidad. Y los sollozos ya no eran contenibles. Se estaba quebrando una vez más. Presa de sus propios sentimientos y los recuerdos que la mortificaban.

Su mente estaba inundada de ellos, de cada misión, cada viaje… cada combate… donde si no era el rubio imprudente y torpe, era el moreno frío y descortés quién se encargaba de ponerla a salvo. A costa de sus propias vidas.

No era una muchacha tonta. Ni ciega. Pero tampoco llegaba a ser una persona tan soberbia como para decir sus conjeturas a viva voz. Menos cuando carecía de pruebas tangibles y los momentos solo se guardaban en su memoria.

Guardaba la ligera —y bochornosa— sospecha que la rivalidad que existía entre ellos iba más allá de fuerza y de reconocimiento. Ella estaba incluida.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a cesar despacio, para dar pie a un sonoro sonrojo que se teñía en sus mejillas. Y a una incredulidad increíble.

Sasuke siempre fue difícil de descifrar. Siempre le costó saber si se encontraba de buenas o de malas. Su rostro siempre se mantenía inexpresivo, salvo por las muecas o sonrisas que se esbozaban entre sus labios. Pero podía apostar toda su integridad a que existía —o existió— una fuerte conexión entre ellos, un lazo más allá de los límites de la amistad y la camaradería.

No pasaban desapercibidos los actos sutiles que sucedían entre ellos. Demasiado íntimos como para ser compartidos… e inmensamente complejos como para que pudiesen ser comprendidos por alguien más. Las imágenes de la marca maldita desvaneciéndose sobre la tez de Sasuke asaltaron su mente. Seguidas del vago recuerdo —o sueño— de la voz de Sasuke pidiendo que la salvaran a cualquier costo.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro, cargado de tantas emociones encontradas que ya ni siquiera podía discernirlas.

_«No te preocupes de nada, yo traeré a Sasuke de vuelta, te lo juro por mi vida, Sakura.»_

Y, entonces, los recuerdos con tintes sombríos se desvanecen, para dar paso a unos más alegres, con colores más vivos…

De una gran sonrisa, de promesas… de miradas azules profundas, cargadas de determinación y alegría… Repletos de risas, de momentos tan absurdos pero tan confortables.

Aún guardaba dentro de sí algo de la Sakura inmadura de sus días de la Academia. Lo sabía porque se emocionaba por recibir las atenciones que él guardaba para ella y nadie más. Lo sabía por cómo disfrutaba el juego de negarle las citas y recalcar que era una salida de amigos, ocultando bajo la mesa las mariposas que sentía al sentirse querida por _él_.

Le gustaba descubrirlo mirándola con ensoñación… como si no existiese nada más en el mundo que ella.

Su corazón se aceleró.

Naruto siempre se caracterizó por ser imprudente y torpe. De oídos sordos y de ocurrencias inoportunas. Además de una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero también por la temperatura cálida de su cuerpo… Eso también se añadía. Le gustaba el contacto de su piel contra la suya.

Le gustaba tomarlo del brazo. Le gustaba _mucho_ pasar tiempo con él.

Porque siempre que estaba a su lado, sentía como si el sol estuviera a su alcance. Y para una persona que se la pasaba sumida en las penumbras era un completo deleite la calidez que él emanaba. Porque además de la luz que ofrecía, también le llenaba el sentirse protegida y amada.

Era imposible no embriagarse de él.

Y eso la hacía sentir aún más estúpida. ¿Por qué seguía en la oscuridad cuando podía caminar hacia la luz para siempre y así cortar de tajo el dolor que la embarga al mantenerse entre zozobras? La respuesta vino en la imagen de un par de ojos azules y otros carbones. No era sencillo.

Pero tampoco podía pasarse la vida frenando su decisión. Un combate entre ambos estaba por suceder. No sabría el momento, pero sí que estaba muy cerca.

Y fue cuando cruzó por su mente:

—_Si ambos saliesen heridos… ¿a quién socorrería primero?_


End file.
